Sonic the HedgeIForgot
by severedonlytwice
Summary: Sonic's life has turned upside down ever since Silver moved in with him! And not only that, but Sonic has been growing affectionate towards Silver! Note from the author: My second chapter has now been released, I am quite proud of how this chapter turned out. This does have some swearing, so if you're not into that, you won't be into whats to come for this story.
1. Iblis Hunter! Silver The Hedgehog!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC; NOW YOU KNOW**

 **Sonic the HedgeIForgot**

I hastily woke up from bed and turned to look at my alarm clock that read "2:34 AM", great.

I sluggishly got out of bed and went to the washroom to wash up. Looking up into the mirror, I notice several facial spikes growing rather large, but shaving is always a pain. Maybe I'll shave later, it hasn't been my top priority to look slick anymore, not ever since Amy left.

Going into my apartment kitchen, I feel as if something isn't right. Al

l my dishes were scattered everywhere, with traces of food on them, as if somebody broke in to have dinner.

I slowly walk around the kitchen, checking every corner, and being light on my feet. I immediatly stop to the sound of rumbling in the cabinets, breaking a single sweat. "It's no use!" muffled the faint voice.

"Who's their?!" I blurted out, eyes wide with fear.

"Is that you, iblis trigger?!"

Once I heard that, I knew for sure who it was. With a deep sigh, I opened the cabinet door where the Silver Hedgehog lay curled up.

"Iblis trigger! I knew it was you!" Silver said, jumping up from the cabinet.

"Why do you still call me that? You know I wasn't responsible for the flames of whatever."

Silver then looked at me with pure hatred, as if he turned into another person.

"You are one of the lucky ones, he has chosen you!

Those words gave me shock, although I knew what he was talking about, I just didn't want to think about it.

"You wouldn't want this Silver, nobody would."

He looked at me with even more rage then before, and started to get into a stance.

"Huuurrngah!"

Before I could say another word, he had locked me in a hold with his telekenisis. I tried to move, but the more I did the tighter the aura held me.

"Silver, let me go, your dillusional!"

Silver ignored my words, and had started to slowly walk towards me with piercing eyes.

"Silver, this isn't funny, let me go!"

Still, he continued to walk towards me, closer and closer. At this point, I have given up, Silver had bested me. Soon enough we were face to face. I looked him straight in the eye, trying to hide my fear. And then, to my surprise, he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. He then let me go, while I then collapsed onto the floor, trying to catch my breath.

"S-Silver, why?"

"I have been looking for you, Iblis Trigger."


	2. Silver Firebends! A Tourney for Glory?

Ever since Silver forcefully moved in with me, life started to turn upside down. Silver is messy, quirky, and suprisingly makes a great dish of poutine. Every now and again I'll sneak a glance at him, something about him has started to intrigue me.

I decided to pick up the newspaper and read it in the dining room, I usually never read the news, but I need something to amuse myself from this dreadful boredom. "Ezio claims belt in Sonic Fighters Martial Arts League" I read out loud to myself.

"What are you reading, Iblis Trigger? Are you going to join the SFMAL for yourself?!"

Mixed feelings of annoyance and relief fall over me, as Silver busts out of his cabinet with style. "No, I don't have any reason to earn some fancy belt, and I dont have any quarry with Ezio either."

"Well then sign me up Iblis Trigger! This must be my calling!"

I tried my best not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. I burst out in laughter. But Silver kept that same determined look in his eyes, he was serious.

"Silver, you DO realise telekenises is against the rules, right..?"

"You would be suprised, Iblis Trigger. I am also highly skilled in fire bending!"

Before I could even answer to his bold statement, Silver started punching the air, and fire came out of his fists! "HONOR! HONOR! HONOR!" He frantically repeated, bending fire.

"Silver! With this power, we could win the belt! Including the 100000 ring prize!"

Silver stopped in his tracks, and turned a full 180 towards me. He gave me the eyes of a person who lusted blood. "You must take me their, Iblis Trigger."

We slowly drove up to the Chaotix Dojo, it wasn't in the best neighbourhood, but the dojo looked decent enough. Before I could even think about parking, Silver bailed out of the car, and ran frantically towards the dojo. I couldn't help but to peek at his ass while he ran. "Not even Amy's ass was that tight..." I thought to myself. I shook the thought and quickly trailed behind him.

Silver kicked open the double doors, while I easily followed behind him. "Show me the long tounge who holds the belt!" Everybody gasped at Silver's comment, long tounge was a highly offensive racial slur to chamelions everywhere. Even I thought of it a little unneccesary.

"If you want the belt, first you'll have to go through me!" A high pitched voice directed at Silver.

To my surprise, it was none other then Charmy the Bee, buzzing around Silver like a hornet. "Get out of my way! I have no quarry with some butt plucker!" Another wave of gasps fill the room, if Silver had a career, it would be downhill plummeting! Without time to waste, Silver directed a burst of fire onto Charmy!

"OH FUCK DUDE, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, AHHHH!"

"Charmy! No! Stop drop and roll!" Espio cried out, revealing himself. Before Espio could reach the poor bee, all his limbs and wings were burned off, leaving Charmy no chance to stop drop and roll.

"E-Espio.. I l-love you.."

Charmy then went limp, leaving only her words with Espio "No...CHARMY WAKE UP, CHAAARMYYY!" Espio went into a rage, flailing with anger. "I SHALL KILL YOU, SILVER THE HEDGEHOG!"


End file.
